Give it Up
by weaselette01
Summary: There is a talent show during the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione tries her luck. Oneshot. Songfic to Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne.


Triwizard Talent Show

Sat. May 21st

7pm-11pm

All 3 schools come together for a night of

singing, dancing, and much more! Sign up below.

Hermione stared at the poster hanging in the Gryffindor common room. She had just signed up for a singing act under the pseudonym Mia Lawerance. Being the Gryffindor princess wasn't fun all the time, nor was being friends with Harry Potter. SHE didn't know what she would be singing just yet. She didn't need everyone asking her!

Hermione recalled a little know fact about her friend Luna. They had been talking a few weeks ago when the topic of their futures after Hogwarts came up. Everyone imagined that Luna would like to work with animals, or take over the Quibbler. This however, was not the case. Her closest friends knew she aspired to be a singer. Luna also planned to don a stage name for Muggle concerts, Avril Lavigne. She could write Hermione's song!

With that thought, Hermione left the common room and hurriedly started towards Ravenclaw Tower. She had made it to the base of the stairwell when a voice behind her forced her to stop. "Herm-o-ninny! Vait! I need to speak vith you!"

Hermione let our an agitated sigh and turned to face the boy. "What do you want Krum."

Victor winced at her tone. "Vy are you ignoring me? I'm sorry! I thought you vanted to go farther!"

"No Victor!" shouted Hermione. "You didn't think of me! While we were together, you only wanted to snog. And then when I was CRYING You tried to feel me up! I don't want you anymore. I suggest you get it through your thick head."

Victor grabbed Hermione's arm. "I'm sorry..." By that time, she had wrenched her arm away and was running up the tower. As she reached the door, it opened and Luna pulled her in. She had had enough of Victor for that day.

Luna took her by the arm and all but dragged her friend up the stairs to her dorm. Once she slammed the door, Luna began to speak. "Have you heard about the talent show?"

Hermione nodded. "I signed up under a stage name, but I still need a song. I was hoping you could help me?"

"I think I have the perfect song for you right now."

Hermione sat behind the curtain in the Great Hall, waiting for her name to be called. After watching about 2/3 of the show, she was convinced her only competition was Luna. Her friend had already gone, singing a song about her mother's death, Slipped Away. The current group was from Bauxbatons and they were using some complicated wandwork to let them fly and do a dance routine.

As the girls landed, the host, Lee Jordan, came out to announce the next act. "Wow ladies! You sure can dance! Call me sometime? No? Oh well, worth a shot. For the next act, I would like to introduce Mia Lawerance, or as you all might know her, Hermione Granger!"

Lee stepped off the stage while Hermione walked up to the mic. There was plenty of cheering for this unexpected act from the audience. She waited for the noise to die down before starting to speak.

"This song goes out to Victor Krum." Hermione pointed to the band, motioning them to start playing.

(First verse of Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne)

Hermione was truly a gifted singer. Those who weren't awed by her voice were either cheering, booing, or laughing at her choice in song. Victor was smiling in the front row.

"Not for long." thought Hermione.

(Chorus of Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne)

Everyone (but Victor) was cheering. Krum sat with his arms crossed, scowling at her. There was no way he would ever live this down.

(Finish Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne)

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the crowd. The cheers and were deafening. Lee had to wait a full minute after she left to announce the next act. 'Mia' was a hit.

The remaining few acts flew by for Hermione. Soon, Lee was back up on the stage to announce the winner of the show. The winner was decided by the audience's clapping. "Lots of great performers tonight, huh? These schools have talent! Now for the winners. In the third….the Patil Twins with their traditional Indian belly dances. In 2nd place...Avril Lavigne with Slipped away. Great song by the way! And finally, in 1st place...Mia Lawerance with Don't Tell Me! Can we have some applause for these lovely ladies!"

The audience cheered for a moment before Lee spoke again. "So, Hermione, since you won, would you like to grace us with another song?"

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment before bursting out in a grin. She leaned over to Luna and hurriedly whispered something in her ear. After a nod from her friend, Hermione turned to face Lee again. "I would love to. Just give me a second to get music for the band and we can begin." she said.

In about 2 minutes, 'Mia' was back at the mic and was ready to sing. "This song goes out to my new boyfriend. One I would...give it up to." she said, looking at the forever scowling Victor. Hermione pointed at the band and once again began to sing.

(First verse of Who Knows by Avril Lavigne)

Everyone was once again entranced by the song she was singing. No one knew what would happen next. No one knew Victor and Hermione would get into a screaming match the next day in the Great Hall. No one knew that in a week, Cho would try and get Harry back, only to get shot down. No one knew that in a month, Voldemort would be back and a war would start. No, they sat, enjoying the music and pondering who Hermione was dating.

As she ended to song, Hermione scanned the room and smiled her boyfriend in the back of the room.

And Draco smiled right back.

**A/N: I know some of the facts in this are made up, but so is the talent show and 99% of fanfiction, so any reviews or PMs about it will be ignored. To anyone else, thanks for reading! Review!**

**I have had to remove the lyrics from my story because a (insert cuss word of choice here) threatened to have my story deleted if I didn't. Their name is catspats31 and I suggest you block them as soon as possible, especially if you have stories like this. I already have.**


End file.
